marvelfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Marvel Database:Esittely
Tervetuloa Marvel Database Projectiin (MDP) Tämän sivun tehtävänä on auttaa sinua tutustumaan tämän sivuston navigointiin ja kuinka ottaa irti kaikki mitä sillä on tarjottavanaan. Valitse alla olevasta taulukosta aihealue mistä haluat tietää enemmän. ---- __TOC__ Uutisosasto Asiat muuttuvat niin usein Marvel Comicsin maailmassa, että ajattelimme sen olevan hyvä idea laittaa kaikki löytämämme uutiset yhteen paikkaan. MDP News tarjoaa myös sarjakuva-, elokuva- ja videopeliarvosteluita, sekä tietoa sarjakuvamessuista ympäri maailman! Latausosastolta löydät myös taustakuvia, elokuvien trailereita ja enemmän. Foorumi Foorumi on tiedotustaulu missä voit keskustella Marveliin liittyvistä asioista, ilmaista mielipiteesi, ja keskustella kuinka parhaiten hallinnoida Marvel Database Projectia... Sarjakuvaosasto Tiedon säilytyspaikka jokaisesta sarjakuvasta sellaisenaan. Katsopa suosikkejasi, ehkä opit jotain kiinnostavaa, mitä et aiemmin tienytkään. Löydät tietoa kuten: * Alkuperäinen painatuspäivämäärä * Editoijat * Artistit * Kirjoittajat * Esiintyvät Henkilöt * Yhteenveto * Kansikuva * Huomautukset * Trivia Tietokanta Tietokanta on projektin keskeisin tiedonlähde. Täältä löydät 'artikkeleita' kaikesta Kapteeni Amerikan kilvestä Madripooriin ja Wolverineen. Tietokannassa on 13 kategoriaa: # Henkilöt # Sarjakuvat # Tapahtumat # Galleriat # Esineet # Paikat # Marvelin Henkilökunta # Sekalaiset # Organisaatiot # Rodut # Todellisuudet # Ryhmät # Kulkuneuvot Jokaisesta 13 pääkategoriasta on kaksi vaihtoehtoa: * Katso kaikki artikkelit ilman erillisiä kategorioita (esim. Kaikki henkilöt joiden nimi alkaa G-kirjaimella) * Kaikki artikkelit kategorioiden mukaan (esim. Kaikki 'Hyvät' Ryhmät) Galleria Galleria on jaettu kolmeen osastoon: * Henkilötaide - Alkuperäinen taide Marvelin loistavien artistien tekemänä * Kansitaide - Myös Marvelin artistien tekemiä, mutta tämä osasto sisältää Marvel Comicsin sarjakuvien kansikuvia. (Usein mielellään ilman banneri-tekstejä) * Fanitaide - Paikka jossa voit näyttää maailmalle taitosi! Älä unohda kehystää kuvaasi, ja muista nimikirjoittaa se. Kunnia sille kenelle kunnia kuuluu! Sanasto Sanasto on aakkosjärjestyksellinen lista usein käytettyjä termejä jotka voivat olla lukijalle tuntemattomia. Valitse vain kirjain tai numero jolla etsimäsi sana alkaa. (esim. Sanasto:A Adamantiumille.) Yhteisöportaali Yhteisöportaali is home to a collection of resources for the community. Esimerkkejä siitä mitä voit täältä löytää: * Yhteisön 'Tehtävä' lista. * MDP Lähdesivut (Mallinteet, Tyngät, Nimeämiskäytännöt, Hiekkalaatikko) * Linkkejä muilla wiki- ja Marvel-yhteisöihin. Nykyiset Tilanteet Hallinto päivittää säännöllisesti pitäkseen sinut mukana Marvel Database Projectin viimeaikaisissa tapahtumissa ja saavutetuissa merkkipaaluissa. Uudet Artikkelit Uusien Artikkelien sivu käsittää listan uusista valmiiksi saaduista ja tietokantaan lisätyistä sivuista. Tämä sivu on tarkoitettu esittämään artikkeleita jotka ovat TÄYNNÄ tietoa, ei vain 'tulevia' artikkeleita tai pieniä päivityksiä. Viimeaikaiset Muutokset Wiki-ohjelmisto, jota MDP käyttää, MediaWiki jäljittää jokaisen muutoksen ja päivityksen tietokantaan. Tämä lista on täydellinen ja käsittää kaikki muutokset, vaikka kuinka pienet. On mahdollista suodattaa valinnoista pienet muutokset, botit (automatisoidut merkinnät), sisäänkirjautuneet käyttäjät ja vartioidut muutokset. Satunnainen Sivu MDP on täynnä tietoa ja se voi olla pelottavaa ajoittain. Jos olet kiinnostunut oppimaan lisää Marveliin liittyen, käytä tätä linkkiä viemään sinut jonnekin mitä et ehkä tiennyt olevan olemassakaan... Ohje On olemassa suuri määrä aktiviteettejä ja toimintoja joita ohjelmistomme sallii. Kuitenkin joskus voi olla vaikeaa muistaa kaikkia niitä. Nämä ohjeet tarjoavat muistutuksia siitä miten joitain käytössäsiä olevia työkaluja käytetään. Linkit Projektimme filosofia on, että 'tieto haluaa olla vapaa'. Vaikka vastustamme plagiointia me vapaasti kannustamme tiedon jakamista. Jos haluat oppia jotain mitä ei ole vielä tietokannassa käsitelty, tässä on ryhmä linkkejä joita suosittelemme. Siinä se. Aika helppoa... Selaile sivuja ja opi mitä kaikkea Marvelilla on tarjottavanaan! Thats about it. It's pretty easy... Browse around and learn all about what Marvel has to offer! ---- Takaisin Etusivulle ---- Luokka:Ohje